


Destuction and Salvation

by KitsuDark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Depression, M/M, Probably a lot of sucky parts, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: The world has gone to shit. There are very few that still think that there's hope in this world, even with know walls to hide behind. Eren is one them.Or, the cast of attack on titan were they lived in a happy modern world, until the zombies attacked.





	

~ On that day, humanity remembered the feeling of true dread ~

“Eren”

“Eren,” a small voice said with urgency.

“Eren,” The ten year old almost shouted as she shook the boy awake. If one were to look at the two of them, this stranger might see two young friends, or maybe a very young couple. The bond that these children shared was much more however.

“Eren, wake up. It’s getting late. We got to go home now.” Eren sleepily rubbed his eyes as he listened to his sister. About an hour ago their mother had set them out to get ingredients from dinner. Per usual Mikasa had Eren wait outside the store. Neither of them wanted to pay for ruined food again, even if it had been a truly amazing sword fight.

Eren slowly shuffled from his seat at the base of the tree. “You took a while to wake up, must have had a good dream,” Mikasa said calmly, letting Eren take a shopping bag from her. “Well, It felt like it was a really long dream. I just can’t seem to remember what it was about.”

Eren had to stop, noticing that his sister was looking at him quite oddly. “Why are you crying?” she asked worriedly. Eren wasn’t sure, but he certainly had been. It must have been some dream.

~

It wasn’t too long before the children made their way to Shiganshina, the high rise apartment building that they both lived in. The doors slid open revealing a man behind the counter. He greeted the two children with a wave. The smile was far too big for a lowly security officer.

“Eww you stink of booze,” Eren said as they walked past the man. Through the corner of his eye he spotted the other security officer in the back room, taking a swig from some bottle. “We were about play a game of cards, want to join,” Hannes said happily, without a care in the world.

Eren shook his head, “what about work.” “Just manning the door today,” Hannes said simply. A look at Mikasa and you could tell she was nervous, rightly so. “What if you have to fight someone!” Eren asked loudly. Hannes simply laughed, as did the man in the security office. “What if someone comes in with a gun! How are you supposed to protect anyone like that!”

“Ha, like that’ll ever happen, the chances are next to none,” said the man in the back. “But we can’t let our guards down like that, it’s dangerous. My father said so.” “I understand, but we’re one building in the midst of millions, the chances are slim Eren,” Hannes simply stated. However the look of ferocity in Eren’s eyes didn’t dissipate.

“The quit calling yourself an officer, bum is more like it.” “Yeah,” Hannes contemplated, “Not to far off. After all if we lowly security officers had to do anything, it means this world has really gone to shit.” “Then how are you ever gonna make the world better place?”

Hannes watched stunned as the boy walked into the elevator calmly. “He can’t possibly be thinking… of joining the Police academy,” the drunkard muttered to himself, suddenly finding he was much more sober.

~

“Eren,” Mikasa said one the elevator closed, “You better forget about the Police academy.” “What, are you gonna tell me it’s dangerous too?” Eren said cruelly. “It’s not that..” the door to the elevator suddenly opened revealing a man in his 20’s.

He was, different. Dark hair in an undercut, squinted eyes, pale flawless skin. However it wasn’t these attributes that made Eren’s eyes lock onto the older man. He was wearing the uniform for the Maria Police Academy. Obviously he was in the college courses, maybe even a teacher. All Eren could do was stare on at the man in wonder.

Silence filled the elevator until they reached the man’s floor. It was only then that he turned to the young boy with a scowl. “Don’t stare so much brat.” With that the man left the elevator and for the first time in two minutes Eren could breath again.

~

The two children made their way into the large apartment building. “Welcome back,” Their dad said from the kitchen table. “Your late,” Carla said as she took the bag of groceries from Eren and beckoned Mikasa to help her cook. “It's a long story,” Eren said nervously, giving Mikasa a look, “Is dad about to leave?” “Yes, I’m headed to the hospital for some examinations.”

“Eren wants to go to the Police Academy,” Mikasa said quietly. Both Eren and his mother shouted at the same time. “What are you thinking,” Carla said as she gripped her son, “Do you understand how dangerous and competitive the academy is!?” “Yes I do,” Eren said, trying to fight back.

“Eren, why do you want to go to the academy?” Everyone went quiet as they stared at Grisha. Eren paused, and took a moment to figure out the words he needed. “There needs to be someone that can make a difference. The world is broken, and I want to help fix it.”

Grisha gave his son a small smile before grabbing his suitcase. “Well, I don’t want to be late.” “Grisha, talk some sense into your son!” Carla nearly yelled. The man turned back towards his family.

“You can’t talk a man down from a quest,” he said simply to his wife. “And Eren,” Grisha pulled a key from his pocket, “When I get back, my study, I’ll show you.” Eren had a large smile on his face as his father left the apartment building.

“Eren, I insist that you do not join the academy. I am your mother and I won't allow such a dangerous endeavor.” Eren turned to his mother with a scowl, “I think the sitting by and letting other people save you is far more dangerous.” With that the boy ran from the apartment. Mikasa didn’t need her mother's prompting, but she heard a quick short of “take care of him,” before running after the headstrong child.

~

Armin groaned as the older boy pushed him against the wall. “If your not happy, just hit back,” the boy taunted with a crooked smirk. “There’s no way I’d stoop down to your level,” the blonde child shouted back. The older kid shoved Armin against the wall once more before the sound of footsteps could be heard coming at them from the mouth of the alley.

“What do you people think you doing,” said the child now quickly approaching them. “Its Eren!” The three older boys rushed into fighting poses. However they quickly paled when they noticed the young girl in quick pursuit. “I’t Mikasa, we're screwed.” The boys scattered quickly, leaving Armin sitting against the wall.

“You okay Armin,” Eren asked, holding out a hand for his friend. Armin glanced at the open palm but forced his body to stand on it’s own.

~

“And I told them that technology was making us less and less human, that's when they hit me.” Eren shook his head, “Damn, why do you get hit just for pointing out a problem.” “Cause people like thinking that they're right,” Armin said plainly. “Well problems are always gonna be around, we can’t fix them if we don’t know what they are,” Eren said as he plucked up a few blades of grass and watched the wind blow them.

“It’s not your job to fix things Eren,” Mikasa said coldly. “That reminds me! Why’d you have to tell them Mikasa!” Eren yelled, his voice overpowering the sound of sirens in the distance. “How’d it go?’ Armin said, his voice distracting Eren from his anger for the moment. “It wasn’t exactly cheers and applause,” he said with a sigh. “I’m not exactly surprised…”

Eren’s anger sparked up once again. “Are you telling me not to do it too!” “Well it is dangerous, but i do see where you're coming from. What's stopping the world from breaking into total anarchy any second.”

The sound of gun shots rang through the air, forcing the three children to still. It was something that shouldn’t be heard in such a nice neighborhood. It was Eren of course that suggested they take a look. Despite how smart these children were, they were still children, and they were curious.

The three children ran from the park and over to where they had heard the shots. They froze at what they saw. “It can’t be,” Eren said allowed, but no one really heard him.

In the streets were several cop cars with sirens blazing. Gun shots rang through the air as the police officers aimed at… people. However even when the bullets came in contact with the approaching civilians, they continued to slowly shamble forward. It was only when one of these civilians approached a policeman, their teeth tearing into his flesh, that Eren realized that there might be some things he could never fix.

~ On that day, humanity remembered the feeling of true dread ~


End file.
